Pokemon I have Become
by Tala2u
Summary: With just 2 weeks, or they will remain like this forever... POKEMONYGO XOVER. Couples may show up. Rated for language, voilence, and some profanity later on


Well, hello everybody, and welcome to my 2nd fanfic!!! XD Hope ya'll enjoy, this'll be LOONGG!!!! XD

CHAPTER ONE: The Begining

_**FANFIC START**_

Food. Drinks. Shelter. Clothing. The four things that are needed to suport **life.** But what if the four things were _changed? _Would the turn of life still _surrvive,_ or will they meet... Distinction? That's what the scientists of Team Rocket are trying to figure out today.

_With two Pokemon_

Yami woke up dazilly, his head hurt like heck. Why? He scans his memory... Team Rocket! They gave him this soda, then just blackness and dizziness...

He scans his enviorment quickly. Grass, grass, grass, and more GRASS. A few trees farther out, but other than that it was just GRASS. _Perfect._ WHOOP-DI-DOO. How was HE going to get out of THIS one?

But more importantly: Where was Yugi?

_'Yugi! Yugi, where are you?!'_ Yami thought. _'Yugi...'_ He scans the area again. He spots Yugi to his left.

"Yugi- (Gasp)!" Yami stammered. "Y-You're a P-Pokemon... A Latias! And I'm a- Latios?! Oh my-!" Yami looks around panicedly, his head thrashing around on his long neck.

Yugi wakes up alittle bit after Yami yelled. "Yami... Is that... You?" He stutters. He gasps shortly after. "You're a pokemon! And I am, too!" He squeeks.

Yami stops thrashing his neck and sees other Pokemon in the distance. "Yugi, look," Yami begins, "There are others..."

"Then let's go talk to them!" Yugi says happily.

"Yugi, there's a bad thing here... We have no legs to walk on..."

"Then we FLY!" Yugi then flys up, levitating. "C'mon, Yami! LET'S GOOOOO!!!"

"O-Okay- WHOA!!!" Yami screeches, Yugi had taken his hand and had started to pull him across the field.

_With ANOTHER Pokemon_

Seto Kaiba wakes up dazily, not feeling all that bright. Who would, though, considering he was a Pokemon now. But what kind?

Kaiba, unlike the others, gets up successfully, but he, for some reason, was standing on the tips of his toes. _'What the __**hell...?**_ He wonders.

And speaking of toes, he only had _two._ Yeah, that's right, _two. _And for sockets, he just had a ball on the side of his heel on his foot. Kaiba tries to put his heels on the ground, he felt a surge of searing pain. He clenches his teeth.(Yes, his pokemon DOES have teeth, you just don't see them.)

_'I'll get used to it...'_ He thought. The pain wad getting worse by the minute, but he ignores it and looks at the two dots that were comming his way...

_With a different Pokemon_

Joey Wheeler wakes up with a _horrid_ cruck in his neck. He doesn't worry much, he's now consintrating on his environment.

Joey was alittle farther behind Yami and Yugi, but he still saw basically the same thing. More trees, but the same thing.

But the next thing was a _real_ shocker. He didn't have hands! Just two green and red tentacles, which blew slightly with the wind.

_'I wonder if I can pick up anything... I don't have ANY hands!'_ Joey thought. _'And what in the world am I?'_ Joey gets up, standing on the tips of his... Legs.

_'I don't have any feet!!!'_ Joey thought franticly, _'How do I walk?!'_ He looks around. _'...Do I fly?'_ He questions himself. He tries to walk, but falls over. _' 'Guess I do.'_ Joey leaps into the air, hoping that he stays above the ground.

His prayer was answered. He was, actually, hovering above the ground. But: How does he move?

_'Okay, I'm above the ground now, but how do I move?'_ He asks himself. He leans forward, going slowly.

_'C'mon, c'mon,'_ Joey thought, _'FASTER!'_ He starts to pick up speed. _'NOW we're talkin'!'_ He picks up MORE speed. _'YEAH!!!' _ He sees two specks ahead of him._'Others? I gotta catch up!!!' _Joey yells in his head.

--------------------------------------

Chapter one Part Two: The Meeting

_With Joey_

Joey was flying as fast as he could go, but the two dots ahead just seemed to be remaining the same size. He stops on a dime and lands, using his powerful legs to get another speed boost. But all that would happen is the dots would get only a fraction bigger. He once again stops, putting his feet on the ground- and jumping, but _way_ too far than usual, and all he could seen then was a red blur and a blue blur, and he felt his tentacles wrap around the Red one.

**"THERE'S SOMTING ON MY BAAAAAAAAACKKK!!!"** Yugi screamed, shaking his head -and neck- violently. He tried this for about a minute, and started to swerve and spin.

Still no effect.

He then, becoming desprate, turned over, and landed on the ground with a _**bang**_He remained motionless infront of our VERY favorate CEO: Seto Kaiba.

"What the _heck_ are you doing here, Yugi?" Kaiba asked, his voice strangely horse. He gets no reply. "**Yugi, answer me.**" He clenches his hand into a fist. "**Because if you don't, I'll murder you right on the spot.**"

This caused Yami to hover infront of Yugi protectively."If you want to lay a hand on him, Kaiba, you have to go through me." He clenched his "hands" tightly.

Joey, whom had landed face-first in the dirt, was currently trying to get his face _out_ of the dirt. But of couse, no such luck. He tries to use his tentacles to tap one of the others on the shoulder, but instead he finds a foot. He lifts the tentacle up, looking for a shoulder. 

You _need_ to see the look on Kaiba's face. 

It was a cross between shock, "I'm-Gonna-Rip-You-To-Shreds", and confusion. 

So, yeah, he looked constipated. ((A/N: XD)) 

Joey reached alittle higher to find his face. He poked him, wrapped his tentacle around his head, then led his tentacle down to his hand. With a lurch and a grunt from Kaiba, he lifted him and put him down. His tentacle unwraps his hand, pointed to the lower half of himself, and set it down. He taps it unpatiantly. 

"Well, well, well, looks like _Wheeler _got stuck in the Ground. It's all too bad that I cannot help you, because I don't have any _hands._" Kaiba said. 

Yugi, who had come to, had been looking at the perdicament, hovers off the ground and goes over to Joey and grabs his foor. He leans back, and _pulls _with all of his might. 

Joey didn't budge. Yami grabs the _other_ leg and pulls. Joey still didn't budge. Kaiba joins in and pulls the left and right tentacles with his hands. 

Joey _finally_ pulled out with a POP! And a _thunk._ "Ow!" He screeched.

"Oh, don't be a baby, Wheeler-" Kaiba was inturupted by a _GRRRRRR!! _Sound.

"Heh heh... I'm hungry." Joey said, wrapping his tentacles around his thin waist.

"Mutt, you're **always** hungry." Kaiba said. "You're more than a vaccume cleaner- Argh!" Kaiba gritted his teeth, shaking at the immence pain in his feet. He clenches

his hand tightly, closing his eyes tightly shut.

"Kaiba, are you okay?" Yugi said, hovering over, "You look like you're in pain!" Yugi said, worrying.

"It's... nothing..." Kaiba managed to say. "I'll be... fine..."

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!_

"Joey, do you mind quieting that stomach of yours?" Yami said, floating over closely to him. "We don't need anymore inturuptions."

"But I'm huuuuunnnnnggggyyyyy!!!" Joey whined, closing his eyes, "I neeed some fooooooodddd!!!"

"Joey, you're reminding me of Audrey 2 from Little Shop of Horrors," Yugi said, turing in Joey's direction. "Your voice sounds like his, too."

"Hey- Ow! There's- Ow! A- Ow! City- Ow! Across the river- OW!!!" Kaiba said between 'Ows'. "If we- Ow! Cross the river- Ow! There might be- OWWWW!

Food- OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"

"FOOOD?" Joey nearly yelled, "YAAAYY!!!" And with that, Joey hovered above the ground, and flew over to the river's edge. Yami and Yugi were about to follow suit when they noticed Kaiba.

"Kaiba, can you fly?" Yugi asked.

"It's beyond my knowlage, but I probably can." Kaiba replied. "But how I'll do it is beyond me."

"I'll go get Joey." Yugi said. "He'll know how!"

And with that, Yugi spead off, a gust of wind was the only thing he left behind.

"Yugi can be so... cocky sometimes..." Yami said, shaking his head.

_With Yugi and Joey at the edge of the River_

Yugi saw a terrified Joey at the edge of the river.

"Um... Joey?" Yugi said shyly, "Why are you so scared- HOLY-"

**SPLOOSH!!!**

"That's why..." Joey whispered.

"What was it, Joey?"

"It was a... Fish..." Joey said, water dripping from his body.

Yugi was astonished. What had jumped out of the water? The question was beyond his reach, so he decided to ask Joey his question: How do you fly?

"Um... Joey? ...How do you fly?"

Joey, glad for a change of topic, replies: "Well... All I did was jump, leaned forward to go forward, and leaned left and right "arms" to turn, and leaning my body up to go down and up."

"Okay! Thanks, Joey! We'll be here in a moment." And with that, Yugi flew off to tell Kaiba.

-----------

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE HATIUS!!!!! -cries- T-T I didn't mean to do that, people! But still, here's a long-ass update.

COME BACK NEXT TIME FOR:

**CHAPTER TWO: LEARNING HOW TO FLY**


End file.
